This invention concerns Mannich condensation products useful as additives in gasoline and lubricating oils.
The accumulation of deposits in certain critical areas of the fuel intake system in an internal combustion engine frequently causes difficulties. Thus, deposit accumulation on the carburetor throttle plate and in the area surrounding the throttle plate can cause rough idling, engine stalling and the loss of fuel economy. A very high accumulation of deposits on intake valves can lead to improper valve closing, sluggish valve action, loss of power and even valve burning. It is known that the use of a particular gasoline additive to overcome one type of difficulty very often causes other difficulties. For example, the use of a highly polar carburetor detergent to control carburetor deposits may give rise to increased intake valve deposits.
Certain condensation products of an alkylphenol, an aldehyde and an amine, commonly known as Mannich Bases, are effective carburetor detergents in gasoline. In common with most other carburetor detergents, however, these Mannich Bases can cause significantly increased intake valve deposits, particularly when used in low concentrations.
The present invention concerns a novel class of Mannich Bases which provide carburetor detergency. In contrast to the Mannich Bases of the art, the present compositions at low concentrations have a minimal effect upon the intake valve deposit weight increase and at high concentrations provide control or even reduction of the deposit weights.